dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = May 7, Age 255|Date of death = Before Age 461|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) West City|Occupation = Martial Artist Cheerleader Medical nurse Scientist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Later Supporter; Age 261 - Age 294)|FamConnect = Franklin Kingston (Father) Sabrina (Mother) Jason (Husband) Joshua Jackson (Father-in-law) Heather (Mother-in-law) Erica (Daughter) Logan (Son) Morgan (Son) Ben (Son-in-law) Debbie (Daughter-in-law) Dylan (Comrade) Josh (Grandson) Trina (Granddaughter) Zesmond Spencer (Leader) Brandi (Comrade) David Johnson (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Charley (Comrade and leader) Danny (Comrade) McKenzie (Comrade) Brianna (Comrade) Ashley (Comrade) Brittany (Comrade) Tiffany (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Daria (Comrade) Amanda (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) George (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade)|AniName = Leslie|MangaName = Leslie}} Leslie (レスレー, Resuree) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's the fighter and supporter as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the daughter of Franklin Kingston and Sabrina. She's Kaylah, Teresa, Vanessa and Allison's best friend, she's the wonderful wife of Jason and loving mother of Erica and two younger twin sons: Logan and Morgan. She's also the grandmother of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Leslie is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinner physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she has blue eyes, milky lightest-white skin complexion and long straight dark blue hair with flat bangs front that's covered her forehead. According to Henry and Freddie, she's bore a strongly striking remembrance to her mother, she's has her father's blue eyes, and dark blue hair, but she does have her mother's milky lightest-white skin complexion and facial features. Leslie has four different hairstyles, as a small child, she's have her hair in twin pigtails with two white hair bobbles, wearing the As a preteen at age twelve, she's usually wear her causal clothes is a black T-shirt, white tank top, blue/purple jeans, and black shoes with white soles. During the battlefields, she's continues to wear a black leather jacket, long purple tank undershirt that reaches down to her waist, black spandex leggings, black fingerless gloves, white socks and black-and-white esthetic sneaker boot shoes as her significant outfit in the series and movies. As a teenager at age nineteen, she's lets her hair down to her waist, have her hair in a braided ponytail with a yellow hair bowtie, wearing a black leather jacket, short sleeved dark pink undershirt, blue boot-cut jeans or blue skinny jeans with a silver chain that attached her to her jeans, black cross necklace and black boots with blue soles. During at the senior prom dance at Spring High School, she's wearing a long sleeveless black prom dress, stills her hair in a low braid ponytail with a yellow hair-bowtie, black cross necklace, diamond earrings silver, black bracelet and black shoes. As a adult, she's lets her hair grew reaches down to her hips, but she's always keep her hair in a low ponytail with a yellow hair-tie and China blunt bangs framing her face, Personality Leslie is the very polite, deeply kindhearted, helpful, serene, nice, sweet, thoughtful, gentle, friendly, always thinking of others' feelings, bubbly and well-being personality. But she also is confident, friendly, bold, sometimes easily provoked, strong-willed, determined, cheerful, energetic and naive, outspoken, sometimes lashing out at others if their personal habits bother her. Leslie hates to argue or if someone in her surroundings argues with her friends and allies of their parents and love ones in the end hands of Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu attack on the dimensional realms world as Spencer World since Kaylah was born or Cell hurting her friends or Jason. Leslie is shown to prove that she's an honest, kind, sweet, thoughtful, loving and helpful girl who has great patience, but she is much more happier and cheerful. She does have a slightly teasing and playful nature added in. As a child, Leslie often spent her days training with her father, which showed her determination to be the best she can be, and this feat continued up to and after she graduated from the academy. However, as a result of constantly spending her time training, Leslie was not able to socially interact with other children properly, which made her difficult to speak to when the opportunity arose. Leslie was normally seen as being rather shy, fearful and quiet. But as she grew, she became more confident, kindhearted, peaceful, soft spoken and polite. Although she gained some of these positive traits, she can at times be overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, and she is rarely afraid to speak her mind. She is a firm believer that female fighter are just as equal and strong as male fighter as well as Jason did. Leslie is a sweet and caring young woman, yet she is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even though she is quite used to luxury due to her wealthy background, she does not think of herself as "daddy's little girl", despite what some may think, and maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and abilities to help others. Leslie has also developed a tough side and is unafraid to stand up for what she believes in. Leslie's high morality and judgment prevented her from developing any prejudice against benders in general, despite the murder upon the deaths of her father and mother at the hands of Mega Buu and Super Buu during the genocide attack on the dimensional realms Spencer World on the night at November 29 of Age 257. She was able to choose the moral high ground above the only family ties she still had left, her father, showcasing her strong character. During battlefields, Leslie is seen as level headed, willfully, intelligent, knowledgeable, practical, and a very rational thinker. She can often get stressed as many other fighters like herself do, but she is normally able to overcome this. As a teenager, Leslie is a very friendly person, and can easily make friends with almost anyone. She is very helpful and caring person as the rocker girl, and is always be willing to be there for a friend or martial artist and falling in love with Jason for the first time since they were children, it's made her falling in love with him in person. As a wife and loving mother, while she's still kindhearted, loving and friendly, Leslie is also a very strong intelligent fighter and shouldn't be pushed too far. When first meeting her, many people's first impression of her is quiet and polite, but people notice that once they began to know her more, she is much more talkative and a bit more loud. Leslie is a kind and strong martial artist that holds believes friendship is one of the most important things in life. Since being a young nurse/doctor figure in training after retiring from the American Team years ago to become the nurse and housewife, she is not afraid to get her hands dirty, she can be slightly overbearing when it comes to her friends and other people getting hurt and is not disgusted in tending to wounds in the slightest. She is the type to easily worry for others if something bad has happened to them and would not hesitate to step in and help. Ever since her father and mother's deaths from the arrival of the evil Mega Buu and Super Buu, she has hidden so much sadness inside of her that she sometimes breaks down whenever she thought of them. There are occasions during this time that when Leslie is so focused in caring for her friends that she sometimes forgets to take care of herself. She is not necessarily optimistic, neither pessimistic, but she tends to look out for the facts and the truth. If it means saving her friends, she would put her life out on the line for them, no matter the consequences. Biography Background Leslie is born on December 14 of Age 255. Leslie is the only daughter of the wealthy Kingston family lived in Ninjago City of Spencer World since she was two years old to have a good childhood to make friends. On the devastating day as the Spencer Clan Massacre attack on the dimensional world as Spencer World by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu on November 29 of Age 257 and become an orphan along with Charley, McKenzie, Jason, Toby, Harry, Victoria, Trish, Chris, Teresa, Timmy, Kimberly, Jimmy Hawkins, George, Bobby, Allison and Kaylah under the protection by Bobby's father. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battles with Cell and Mega Buu, and deaths of Henry Johnson, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Leslie, Allison and Kaylah become the best friends Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga In many months later after Goku battling Frieza on Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza, In four years later of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga Seven years later after the Cell Games and death of Cell, Leslie is a nineteen years old teenager had enrolled in Spring High School along with her old friends, she's do cheerleading with Allison Perfect World Saga Ten years later after the deaths of Kid Buu and Mega Buu, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Now she's a wife and mother to her family as Power Manga and Anime Leslie Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Chi Blocking - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - Video Games Appearances Leslie is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Leslie, Trivia * Leslie's name means Japanese name (レスレー or Resuree) is in Scottish the meaning of the name Leslie is: Scottish surname and place name. From Leslie. * In American the meaning of the name Leslie is: Scottish surname and place name. From Leslie. * In Celtic the meaning of the name Leslie is: From the gray fortress. * In Gaelic the meaning of the name Leslie is: From the gray fortress. * It is pronounced LESS-lee, LEZ-lee. It is of Scottish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Leslie is "holly garden". Also possibly "the gray castle". Place name and name of a prominent Scottish clan, first used as a given name in the 18th century. Used mainly for boys in England and Scotland. American use of Leslie is mainly for girls. The Lezlie spelling preserves the original Scottish pronunciation. Actresses Leslie-Ann Down, Lesley Ann Warren. * Leslie is afraid of big waves, Cell, Bojack, Mega Buu and Super Buu. * She's very vegetarian who refuses to eat meat, but she's still eat chicken and shrimp. * Leslie's favorite hobby is observing the behavior of people and playing butterflies. * Leslie's favorite food is vegetable sushi, cherries and pineapples. * Leslie's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Leslie's favorite word is "loyalty" (忠誠, Chusei). * Her family's first names are based off real life Medicinal Herbs and plants. Her mother's first name Sabrina is based off Eucalyptus leaves. Her mother is based off a herb spice called Oregano and her father Franklin Kingston is based of the herbal spice Turmeric. Gallery Cvcv.jpg|Young Leslie precious_cinnamon_roll_by_saiyangoddess-dbl7qsi.jpg|Leslie as a preteen Leslie.jpg|Leslie as a young adult at__lace_by_hanoi25201-d907pcr.jpg|Leslie as a teenager lavenda_with_long_hair_by_artycomicfangirl-da33ots.png|Leslie as a adult dbs_mirai_lavenda_design_by_artycomicfangirl-da46oue.png|Leslie as a mother that_woman_over_there____by_artycomicfangirl-da670o5.png|Leslie flirting with her husband, Jason of her outfit lavenda_s_other_outfit__by_artycomicfangirl-da7joor.png|Leslie Leslie.png|Leslie as a doctor Adult Leslie.jpg|Leslie's full appearance lavenda_dbgt_capsule_corp_uniform_by_artycomicfangirl-daeqi5i.png|Leslie as a adult in Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Super Buu Leslie looking at her husband Jason-1.jpg Leslie as a teenager.jpg Leslie's confidence stature.png Leslie in love with Jason.jpg Leslie injury.jpg being_different_by_ryokozchan-d8bnmtj.jpg time_of_our_lives_by_ryokozchan-d9d0y10-1.jpg oc___lace_ssj_by_maniaxoi-dalt7og.jpg all_saiyan_tournament__by_ryokozchan-dc048wb.jpg saiyan_tourny_pt_1_by_ryokozchan-dabcpuc.jpg up_high_in_the_city_by_ryokozchan-d923ldc.jpg commission__sidka_x_lace_by_chigosenpai-dc6h74d-1.jpg battle_of_the_oc_s__lace_vs_fluttershy_by_ryok-1.jpg bonds_by_ryokozchan-da8empc-1.jpg fall_is_here__by_ryokozchan-dajcw8j-2.jpg inebriated_fanart_girls_sketch_by_artycomicfan-1.jpg dbz_oc_inebriated_au_scene_lace_vs_mina_by_art-1.jpg sidka_x_lace__kiss_the_sky_by_ryokozchan-d9hoa41-1.jpg inebriated_cover_by_ryokozchan-d9991e2 (1)-3.jpg battle_of_the_oc_s__lace_vs_fluttershy_by_ryokozchan-d92t6no.jpg full_power_by_ryokozchan-dc78iui-1.jpg who_we_are_sketch_by_ryokozchan-d8eas9l-1.jpg all_saiyan_tournament__by_ryokozchan_dc048wb-f-1.jpg arevir_vs__lace_by_jaydrivera-dac44fu-1.jpg meme_by_ryokozchan-dcqlwbj.jpg family_ties_by_ryokozchan_d908jge-fullview-1.jpg first_day_of_school_by_ryokozchan_ddeassm-pre-2.jpg oceptember_2019__5___friends_with_oc_by_ryokoz-1.jpg oceptember_2019__4___oldest_and_newest_oc_by_r-1.jpg the_first_meeting_by_ryokozchan_dd4pgzb-pre-1.jpg the_first_kiss_by_ryokozchan_dd4v0vt-pre-1.jpg request__trunks_x_lavenda__oc__by_trunkims_dbe-1.jpg Toby told Trish that he's loved her in DBZ movie-2.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_tournament__pg_4_by_chris-2.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_tournament__pg_4_by_chris-1.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_tournament__pg_6_by_chris-2.jpg tenkaichi_no_daikaio_tournament__pg_6_by_chris-1.jpg saiyan_tournament_round_2__daikon_vs_lace_by_y-1.jpg saiyan_tournament_round_2__daikon_vs_lace_by_yamchafan91_dadpdqj-fullview.jpg Toby and Trish with Jason and Leslie in DBZ-2.jpg first_day_of_school_by_ryokozchan_ddeassm-pre.jpg|Kid Leslie asked Toby to train her and friends as the American Team after the death of their friends and families 4_brief_generations_by_ryokozchan_dd72zky-full-1.jpg the_mother___bra_brief_son_by_ryokozchan_dd9fb-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Doctors Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Good Category:Citizens Category:Orphans Category:Kaylah's friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Movie Characters Category:Ninjas